


Like The Movies

by RelienaRed



Series: Red Love [3]
Category: Carnage (Comics), Venom (Comics)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Lovesick, Murder, female pronouns for the carnage symbiote, this series is getting away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelienaRed/pseuds/RelienaRed
Summary: Is there anything more romantic than a little murder?





	Like The Movies

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a short ficlet about a song and its very quickly turning into a full fledged thing. I don't know how but I'm okay with that.
> 
> You should probably read distance and Pretty Hope first

They got lucky. The woman running the check in counter was just the type Red was looking for. She was young, no older than 21. Her skin had been darkened with chemicals. Next to her brown hair it made her look orange. The word "Hollister" was written on her shirt. Brand name clothes, fake tan, decent face.

She was perfect.

The desk girl didn't even react when Cletus walked in. It wasn't until he started drumming his fingers on the counter that she looked up from her phone. 

"Can I hel-" her words were cut off by a gurgling sound. Blood poured from her mouth, ruining her shirt. She looked at Cletus with scared, frantic eyes but he laughed. A bubbled cry pushed more blood up. 

"Eager tonight, aren't we?" he asked. Red had jumped on her own accord. Running tendrils from his fingers and stabbing them into the back of the desk girl's head.

Red answered by ripping the desk girl in half horizontally. The motion spraying her host with blood and body parts. All but one tendril went back into Cletus's hand. The remaining one formed her face. Feral white eyes and black jagged teeth.

**"Her memories showed that she has a nice house. Boyfriend too,**" she danced in front of Cletus's vision. Blood was still dripping off of her serpentine form. He lazily brushed a piece of viscera off his shoulder and smiled at her.

This was what made her fall for him. His eyes lit up like stars when there was bloodshed. The pounding of his heart made Red think of a war drum. Its own omen of destruction, a prelude to chaos. 

The object in his hand fell and for a moment his thoughts scrambled in a way that Red did not recognize. She tried to make sense of the strange signal but the object clattering to the floor startled her. Her noodle shape shuddered.

**"Why would you even bother with that?"** She eyed the sharp piece of metal he dropped. **"We are a much better weapon."**

_ She's so cute like this. _

The thought was a quick lighting flash in his mind. An intrusive thought with a positive intent. 

Red snapper her face tendril up to meet his gaze. Pretty? Cute? All words used to describe admiration and attraction! Hope started up again and Red was starting to wonder if Cletus shared her feelings. 

Red knew she could check. It was easy to swim in his head but the thought her love being unrequited was soul crushing. 

If he loved her, he had to say it. Just like in the movies.

She had been starting at him way too long. She needed to focus. They had a boyfriend to kill.

** _Lets go! Lets go! Let's go!_ **

He snickered at her as she drug him forward. It was the closet to giggleing that he ever got.

"He's sure gonna be surprised," Cletus said. He picked up on Red's excitement and grinned. "He's gonna be expecting to come home to his sweet little girlfriend-"

**"But he's gonna find Carnage instead!" **Red finished the sentence for him. 

As Red's noodle form retracted back under his skin, he took one last look at the room. The beige wallpaper stained with red, part of the desk girl's lungs were slowly falling down the wall. It was difficult to see the look of horror on her face due to her face being ripped in half but the mess alone said more than her face ever could.

** _Admiring our work?_ **

"As always," he put one of his arms out in the same way someone might if they were escorting their prom date. Red moved her tendrils and covered his it, giving him the clawed arm of Carnage. "I have the perfect way to surprise him." The darkness in his mind was mixed with his strange sense humor. 

He was perfect. Funny, handsome, charming. Still, Red was careful to keep her full admiration to herself, only allowing her bubbled excitement and murder buzz drip into her host. It would be more than enough to fuel them both until they reached the dead girl's house.

Red took stock of the day. Night time cuddling, Cletus said she was pretty, they killed a woman, Cletus thought she was cute. 

A wonderful romantic evening if Red had ever heard of one.

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever I end up writing the next part, there may be smut. Don't get too hopeful because there might not be but I figured I'd warn you all.
> 
> Also I *may* have based the desk clerk off a person I can't stand and a person who tried to hit on my husband last time I saw them.


End file.
